rachmafandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Gods
Here's a transciption of the Pantheon Wave so we can keep some of our notes together. The Pantheon of Rachma (using Aperonian Names for convenience) The Great Ones Jan 15 Me: Yeah...this needs a better name. Feb 8 Lo: The Awesome Ones? Aether * Void God (nameless) * Brother to Creator * Pact-bearer * Unable to directly interact; Aspect seeded in Rachma's soil Creator * Life God (nameless) * Brother to Aether * Pact-bearer * Creator of Rachma, pantheon, races * Currently sleeping, waiting for Rachma's end The Gods Zin Aduro (K'aj) * King of Gods * Husband to Nosbalada * Sun God * Knowledge * Patron of Cenhadau/energy beings Nosbalada (Na'at) * Queen of Gods * Wife to Zin Aduro * Moon Goddess * Wisdom * Married Couples * Patron of Stars Altrius * Eastern Wind God * Explorers * Lucky * Unfeeling * Autumn? * Favors Vaiti (South) Tor Selva * Western Wind God * Crazy * Storm Carrier * Deaf * Summertime? * Favors Caledrem Nai (North) Vaiti * Southern Wind Goddess * Kind * Home-y * Mute * Spring * Favors Altrius (East) Caledrem Nai * North Wind Goddess * Warriors * Blind * Harsh * Wintertime? * Favors Tor Selva (West) Kulla * Fire Goddess * Hearth * Favors humans * Passionate, fleeting * Spurned Lovers * Playful Trickster Roto * Water God * Patient, unyielding * Takes a harem of lovers * Colder towards humans, but will not break once you have his favor Earthwalker * Earth God * Former Cennad (Mind) * Shape-changing, wandering * Benevolent towards humans * Searches for Alethia (star). Once found, seasons will end. Apocalypse begins. * Several holidays revolve around him * Patron of Downlanders Szives Latu * Twin Death Goddess * Former Cennad (Soul) * petite, white-skinned * Belevolent * Represents the good deeds done in life Haragta Loko * Twin Death God * Former Cennad (Body) * Tall, black-skinned * Harsh * Represents the bad deeds done in life Mixba'al * Aether God * Aspect of greater Void, opposing force to Creator * Allied solely to Fourth nation The Demis Cennad Servants of Zin Aduro, beings of pure energy. They were very much akin in appearance to angels, though most of them seldom take a substantial form; it is difficult for them, and there is generally no need. They generally act as messengers for the Sun god. Zin once had three major Cennad that acted as his generals after a sort and executors of his will. These three were surveyors of Rachma and upheld what law there was in the Age of Gods. All three are now Fallen. The cennad known now as The Earthwalker was the de facto leader of the Three and upheld the Mind of the world. Szives Latu, the only sister, upheld the Soul. Haragta Loko oversaw the Body. Stars The same stars that watch over the night sky of Rachma. Created, like the Cennad, by a combination of the power of Zin Aduro and Nosbalada. They watch over Rachma once Zin and the Cennad have gone to sleep and report all that they see to Nosbalada. Act as witnesses. The brightest stars take human-like shapes. The most famous of the stars is, of course, Alethia, the fallen star who waits for the Earthwalker. The Loa Servants of the Death gods. They wander unseen through Rachma and escort many to their Trials. Usually they are a small horde of those whose souls were strong enough and resisted their trials for whatever reason. act somewhat as liasons between the Deaths and humans. They help oversee the Renewal process and guide reforged Souls to their new forms. Mostly this is good for checking that we have everything, like Mixba'al, the Rachmian presence of Aether, which I had TOTALLY forgotten that we named. Obviously some of this has changed over time, and some of this info is already at the deities' respective pages. Like I said, notes. Anniezard 07:06, September 4, 2010 (UTC)